Amo A Otra Persona
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Debí de haberle dicho que no a James desde el principio; que amo a otra persona. Que amo a Kendall. Kenlos One-shot.


**HOLA! FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES Y MAMASITAS! Ok no. Pero feliz dia a todas las madres que lean esto (nunca se sabe) y feliz dia a todas las mamas de mis lectores tambien!**

**Bueno, ya que dije eso, continuemos...  
Este es un Kenlos! Yay! Kenlos es mi bromance favoritos o OTP, aunque no hay muchos alla afuera. Asi que contribuire con este Kenlos propio. **

**Hace unas semanas estuve enferma de influencia y me quede en casa como cinco dias. Uno de esos dias mi familia fue a una reunion/tertulia familiar y yo me quede en casa. Ya era como media noche cuando se me ocurrio esta idea... La empeze a escribir en ese momento pero me sentia tan mal que no la pude termina. Me costo mas de un mes terminarla pero al fin esta aqui!**

**Estoy muy emocionada porque es mi primer Kenlos y mi primer One-shot que NO esta basado en una cancion...**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

– ¿Listo para el gran día? – una voz dijo detrás de mí. Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y gire para encontrarme cara a cara con Kendall.

– No realmente. – confesé en un susurro. Mi rubio amigo arqueo una ceja.

– A que te refieres.

Suspire. Nunca le había dicho nada a nadie nada de esto. Pero podía confiar en Kendall. Después de todo, él _es_ mi mejor amigo.

– Creo que todo esto es un error. – Kendall me miro como si me hubieran salido 2 cabezas, luego rio.

– Solo dices eso porque estas nervioso. Ya verás que mañana, cuando llegues al altar y veas a James ahí parado, te darás cuenta de que todo vale la pena. Él es el indicado para ti.

– Pero…

– Pero nada. – Me interrumpió – Solo ve a la cama, necesitas descansar. Mañana es tu día.- y con eso me dejo en la cocina, solo.

Con un suspiro volví a mi habitación. Estaba todo oscuro, solo se veía la luz de mi despertador. 12:30. Llevaba desde las nueve queriendo dormir. Pero parece que el sueño no va a visitarme esta noche.

Suspire de nuevo cuando llegue a mi cama. Me acosté bocarriba, mirando el techo. El día de mañana cometeré el mayor error de mi vida; casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

Desde que éramos niños, siempre he sentido algo por Kendall. Al principio lo confundí con amor fraternal, yo supongo que porque no quería aceptar mi verdadera sexualidad. Pero cuando entre a la adolescencia, y las hormonas entraron a la ecuación, me di cuenta de que no solo soy gay, sino que también estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Hace algunos años, James entro a mi vida. Él fue el primer hombre gay que conocí que además estaba orgulloso y podía decirlo en voz alta. Él me inspiro y gracias a él tuve el valor de siquiera pensar en decirle a Kendall. Así que, una noche (con ayuda de unas cuantas copas) me arme de valor y fui a su casa. Vomite en su alfombra y le dije. Sin embargo no tuve el valor de decirle que lo amo. _No te preocupes, amigo. Para mi sigues siendo el mismo Carlitos que jugaba conmigo a la pelota cuando éramos niños._

Después de Kendall, salir para los demás fue relativamente fácil. Todos lo tomaron muy bien y me apoyaron bastante.

Unos meses después, James me invito a salir. Yo acepte esperando causar celos a mi rubio favorito. Obvio, no funciono. James y yo terminamos siendo novios por casi un año, y cuando me pidió que me casara con él, no tuve el corazón (o las agallas) para decirle que no, que yo no siento lo mismo por él.

Suspire de nuevo. Debí de haberle dicho que no a james desde el principio; que amo a otra persona. Que amo a Kendall.

– ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! – dije a la nada. Mire el reloj. 1:00 am. Media hora menos para mi boda.

– ¿Carlos, está bien? – Kendall dijo desde afuera de mi cuarto.

– Si, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

– Es que te escuche gritar y…

Ups… al parecer hable más alto de lo que creí.

– Siento haberte despertado. – sinceramente no. Necesito a mi mejor amigo en estos momentos.

– De todos modos no podía dormir... – dio unos pasos dentro de mi cuarto - ¿quieres compañía?

– Claro. – dije con una sonrisa, aunque en la oscuridad dudo que la notara.

Se acercó a mi cama sin cerrar la puerta. No hay nadie más en la casa, todos están en un hotel o en casa de james. Me hice a un lado para darle espacio en mi cama. Se recostó a un lado de mí como cuando no podía dormir por aquella película de terror que vimos. Terminamos acostados lado a lado viendo el techo.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – Kendall rompió el silencio e interrumpiendo mis recuerdos con él.

– ¿Uh? – dije sin saber a qué se refería.

– ¿Por qué crees que estas cometiendo un error? – replanteó.

– Pues no lo sé… - mentí con un suspiro – James es genial pero…

– ¿Pero, qué? – me presiono cuando no continúe.

– ¿Bueno cuál es tu problema? – Dije enojado al darme cuenta de que no tenía una buena mentira – hace unas horas me estabas diciendo que él es el mejor para mí y, ¿ahora me interrogas?

Se quedó callado. La verdad no lo entendía. Primero me sermonea y luego me cuestiona. ¿Cuál es su problema? Yo…

– Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti – dijo silenciosamente, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Ahora yo me quede callado. El solo estaba tratando de ser un buen amigo. Deje salir un suspiro. Ahora entiendo a las chicas que salen en el programa de Novias Neuróticas.

– Perdón por hablarte así, Kendall. Es que estoy tan confundido y presionado que…

– No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo entiendo.

Y luego se preguntan porque lo amo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Él estaba muy pensativo; mirando fijamente al techo, su frente un poco arrugada por la concentración. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando pensaba en un loco plan para sacarnos de algún embrollo cuando éramos niños.

– ¿Me vas a decir cuál es el problema con James? – rompió de nuevo nuestro silencio.

Creí que ya habíamos olvidado eso. Voltee a verlo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la luna. Otra razón por la cual me enamore. Sé que es muy superficial de mi parte, pero sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Incluso mejores que los de James. Creo que de todo su cuerpo, son lo que más me gusta; ese par de iris verde limón.

– Amo a otra persona – confesé. Las palabras brotaron de mi boca como vomito verbal. Ahora el volteo a verme. Su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Frunció el ceño como cuando algún plan suyo no sale como esperaba, o como cuando veía a Jett Stetson. Algo en mi oración enserio le molesto.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunto con un tono que trataba de ocultar su enojo. No funciono, a mí no me puede engañar tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

– ¿Acaso importa? En unas horas me caso con james… además, no creo que él me corresponda – dije con toda sinceridad.

– Todavía no es muy tarde. Sigues soltero. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no te corresponde? Eres adorable, tierno, simpático, lindo, lleno de energía. Tu sonrisa se contagia. Con solo verte me siento más feliz. Traes la felicidad a todo el mundo. Tu sonrisa podría iluminar toda la ciudad. Tu energía es contagiosa. Todo el que te conoce se enamora de ti. Dudo mucho que esa persona no note todas tus cualidades.

Me quede callado. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? El chico que he amado desde siempre acaba de decir una lista de cualidades mías. Tal vez la mitad no sean ciertas, pero aun así.

Me alegra estar en la oscuridad porque seguramente mi cara esta mas roja que cuando Kendall se ríe mucho por algo estúpido que dije. La verdad es que digo esas tonterías solo para hacerlo reír. Su risa es tan linda…

– ¿Me vas a decir quién es? – interrumpió mis pensamientos, otra vez.

– No lo sé…

– ¡Solo dime, Carlos! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! – punto para Kendall.

– Eres tú. – maldito vomito verbal. Las palabras salieron tan rápido que fue imposible detenerlas. Se quedó callado.

– Kendall? – pregunte asustado de su reacción.

– Te odio. – mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Sabía que era mala idea decirle, pero las palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta.

– Mira Kendall, lo siento...

– Ahora todo el tiempo que pase ensayando el discurso que prepare para robarte en la boda si ira a la basura.

– ¿Qué? – dije sin poder entender que estaba diciendo.

– Te amo.

No pude reaccionar. Todo mi cuerpo se quedó entumecido. Tantos años imaginándome este momento y… jamás me imagine que enserio sucedería. Tal vez era una mentira. Una cruel broma de parte de mi amigo. O tal vez-

Kendall interrumpió mis pensamientos con un dulce beso en los labios.

Todas las veces que bese a James, esperaba abrir los ojos y ver un par de ojos verdes. Pero siempre que los abría, era James.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ahí estaba Kendall. Tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras me besaba. Se intentó alejar y me di cuenta de que yo no estaba correspondiendo el beso. Pase mis brazos por su cuello para evitar que se alejara más, lo jale contra mí. Cerré mis ojos y lo bese como había querido desde hace tantos años.

El beso era muy dulce e inocente, ambos temiendo arruinarlo. Ahora estaba seguro de que no era una broma. Eran demasiados sentimientos para ser una broma. Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones no pudieron más.

– Te dije que te iba a corresponder. – dijo Kendall. Solté una risita.

Me beso de nuevo. Un beso más cortó esta vez. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo. Yo apreté más mis brazos, tratando de juntarnos, más si eso era posible.

– Kendall, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – susurre.

– Duérmete. – dijo sin contestar mi pregunta.

– Pero Kendall…

– Duérmete, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano en la mañana. – dijo con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien. Esa sonrisa que pone cuando tiene un plan.

– ¿Para qué? No me voy a casar con James.

– No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte ir. Huiremos juntos. Nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

Metí mi cabeza en su cuello, como siempre quise hacerlo, y me quede dormido casi inmediatamente. Pero escuche a Kendall susurrar:

– Te amo, Carlos.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado :D **

**Moch 3**


End file.
